


Like Wildfire

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Funny, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Holovids, when left unchecked, will burn like wildfire through troops of otherwise unoccupied clones.Canon divergence
Relationships: 104th Battalion & Plo Koon
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1060





	Like Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I just posted a short little thing last night, but this one has been a long time coming. It's super short and all, but there's not much else to happen here without adding a _lot_ of plot and I'm not looking for that a the moment.
> 
> So here's this! Just a nice little segue into our new sequence of events coming up soon.

There was a certain point where Obi-Wan had all but forgotten about the holos of his little… declaration on Umbara. Once they spread through and out of the 212th, and he got busy worrying about exactly how he would go about changing not only his but the whole battalions behavior, well… He knew it still existed. But it hadn’t occurred to him, per se, that it would continue to make its way through the troops.

Troops who’d never even met High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, but knew all about his and the 212th exploits in the war. Troops who hadn’t worked under or with or around Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but who’d heard about how very terrifying he could be both on and off the battlefield, thanks to his skills with a lightsaber as well as his charisma and charm as a negotiator.

Troops who had now seen him yell, in a very un-Jedi and un-general like way, about painting and hugs. Troops who had heard rumors of a general who asked for your name, and cared about the response. Who wouldn’t allow anyone, clone or otherwise, to speak to his men like they were property to be owned and thrown away.

Troops commanded by other generals and Jedi, who stood and stared in shock at the holovid.

Troops like the Wolfpack.

Who were led by Master Plo Koon.

Obi-Wan hadn’t considered, past the passing, cursory thought, what might happen to the holovid. He spent even less time wondering if the holo of Ghost Company dancing together would make its way through the GAR.

Master Plo Koon was at least 89 percent certain that he knew Obi-Wan had not thought about it. Which was, strangely, the very first thought that came to mind when he’d asked to see what his men were snickering over at a table in the mess.

They’d all gone straight to attention, but Plo could see how their faces were still tinged red in barely restrained laughter. When he’d asked to see it, they’d glanced between one another briefly, but Payne still held the device back up and tapped it to play.

The scene opened up, showing off the training deck of one of the Republic cruisers. Most of a company was there training, and if Plo had to hazard a guess, he’d say they were 212th based upon the gold paint he was catching glimpses of. Music played from somewhere in the middle of the room were a large group of clones were clearly not training.

There were huge smiles on their faces as they sang, several of them dancing around together.

And it all just got so much more chaotic when the song changed. Plo thought he’d heard it once, perhaps, had maybe even known the name of it once upon a time. But that wasn’t what he was focused on.

No, what caught his attention were the giggles from behind the camera that sounded vaguely familiar. As if he’d heard them before, from someone much younger.

The camera zoomed in on three clones in particular, one of them blond and the other two in the same close-cropped generic black that most clones started out with. Two had pulled one into a spinning, three-person little dance. As they turned, Plo recognized one of them as Marshal Commander Cody, thanks to the scar curled around his left eye. The Jedi found himself holding in his own laughter at the pained look on the commander’s face as he failed at trying to frown at his fellow troopers.

The voice behind the camera spoke again, whispering around a silent laugh.

Which was the moment Plo knew exactly who was recording this.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oh, he’d known those little giggles were familiar. He’d heard them, decades ago now, in the creche at the Temple, elicited from a small, auburn haired cutie of a youngling.

He smiled behind his mask. Oh, this was Kenobi’s doing, he was certain. He wasn’t quite sure how (though he had heard another rumor about a holo of the younger man on Umbara), but Obi-Wan had inspired this within his troops somehow.

The video ended with the entirely of Ghost Company (because surely that’s who this was) chasing after their general as he turned and bolted. It cut off to the sound of laughter as Obi-Wan declared his men were not allowed to follow him into the vents.

The three troopers in front of his stood, waiting for a reaction.

“Are there any other videos?” he asked calmly, as if he wasn’t attempting to find more potential dirt for which to use in the near future.

“Oh! Yeah!” Kat said, clicking around on the device now. “There’s apparently a retaliation video from the 501st saying they can dance better than that. And-”

“What about of General Kenobi?” Plo inquired. He was interested in the Umbara one, assuming it really did exist.

The clones before him shared a look.

Ah, so they did know of it.

“Show me everything you know of,” he said to them conspiratorially.

They smiled back at him.

And that was how General Plo Koon spent the rest of his day sitting in the mess, man after man suggesting holos that had originated from either the 212th or the 501st just within the past month and a half.

And oh, General Kenobi was heading down a road rather quickly and bolding that few would openly admit to. Being a gray Jedi was not something particularly spoken about, especially not by members of the council. But, well…

Plo had to admit that so far, what he’d heard Kenobi was doing with his men was important. He could also admit that he’d thought about similar things himself. “Group therapy”, as it seemed to be referred to, was clearly having quite the impact on the battalion and legion.

Eventually, he excused himself from the large group that had gathered. He had a council meeting within the hour that he would need to be on the holo for. And oh, it would certainly be an interesting one.

Because there was no way in Sith hells that Plo Koon was the only one who’d seen those videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> If you're interested, I made a blog for this series! You can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you want!


End file.
